


Microaggression

by gaymoonwort



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fantasy Racism, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymoonwort/pseuds/gaymoonwort
Summary: Cheery does not have a fun first day on the job.





	Microaggression

**Author's Note:**

> a vent fic mostly, using my Favorite Goirl Cheery. sorry Cheery.

Cheri sighed inwardly as she listened to the commander talk.

_I know exactly where this goes,_ she thought. _He will tell me that everyone is equal in the Watch. He’ll tell me if the trolls call me gritsucker they're out, and if I call them rocks, I’m out. And if either of those things happen, he’ll sweep it into a dead mineshaft and tell me there’s more important things to be worried about._

Anger is working its way down her stomach, but it’s nice to think that this is a safe place to be a dwarf. Especially a… well...

_Don’t lie to yourself._ A part of her says. _You heard the ‘you people’. You heard the crack about a dwarf not being good at metals. Do you think he knows what metal means to dwarves? Does he understand how much of our culture is gold? That you don't talk about the dwarves who don't go into the stone business?_

A sinking disappointment mingles with the indignation.

_No. He acts as if he deserves a pat on the back for not calling you a garden gnome. When you leave the office, he’ll laugh at your name. In fact, he’ll go home and laugh about it some more. He’ll tell his wife about it, and they’ll laugh at it together._ _“How funny!” They’ll say. “Look at this pixie, acting as if its name means something.”_

Cheri is worn out and she hasn't even gotten the job yet. She doesn't think he even wants the job anymore. But she heard such good things…

She looks the commander in the eyes. The disappointment extinguishes the last of her rebellion.

He doesn't know, does he. No, he does, but he’s rationalized it. And I can't say anything, because no dwarves will back me up. They're afraid of being fired. Will he fire them? Probably not. But they're not sure.

She follows the troll, Detritus, out through the door. It clicks shut, and she hears the sound of barely contained laughter. 

_Do not let this human shame you._ She thinks, trying to blink back tears. _Because I bet he doesn’t know what “Sa’m” means in dwarf._

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave if a kudos and comment if u like the fic!


End file.
